


Crazy In Love, Or How A Dream Ends

by highwayKing



Series: The Dark Forest Cafe [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Forest Cafe Au, F/M, Gen, coffee shop AU, one shot before the main fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: She thought she had everything. Until cruel reality ripped that everything away.





	Crazy In Love, Or How A Dream Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I started on my side tumblr blog some time ago. I garnered some attention back then and after so long I managed to produce something presentable. 
> 
> This is the first one shot setting up the backstory of the main story.

She should have known it was too good to be true. Perfect relationships, even perfect lives are the stuff of fairy tales. It's the stuff we believe in as wide eyed children and hope for as overburdened adults.

But who is to say that her life wasn't like the perfect fairy tale life everyone wished for. 

Marianne too had thought that it was so. She had everything: a wealthy family, a father and younger sister who loved her dearly, not a single issue as far as the eye could see and most importantly the handsomest, kindest, most amazing man in the whole wide world as a fiance. 

Roland was her everything. Not a single waking moment went by without her thinking about him. And she was absolutely sure that he too was thinking about her every time they weren't together. After all, they were the perfect match. Countless times her sister swooned over what a wonderful guy Roland was and her father was oh so pleased with his daughter's suitor. 

They would marry in the summer, in less then two months. It seemed so soon and also tortuously far away. She couldn't wait. 

However, nothing this perfect could ever exist. Grief had to sneak it's way into Marianne's life somehow.

That faithful day started like any other. Marianne went out on a short date with Roland in an out-door's cafe. It was a delight to spend time with her fiance, talking about the big day to come. He seemed taken with the idea just as much as Marianne was and he wasn't afraid to show it. Both of them agreed that he would look stunning on the wedding day. And then Roland quickly and adorably bashfully added that of course Marianne would be the prettiest bride in the whole world. They were a perfect match after all, two pretty face like theirs were meant to be together. 

Marianne wondered if she should have seen the signs back then.

Suddenly Roland got a message on his phone. He looked at it quickly, almost too quickly, and he stood up. 

He apologized profusely. Roland was a police officer, an upcoming one besides that, and so in high demand. He was always called away to work even on his off days, and he, being the reliable and tireless man he always was eager to run when duty called.

In these couple of weeks he had been called more and more often. 

Looking back she should have seen that that was not normal. 

But back then she only swoon after the man as he hurried off to his important task.

He left his phone behind. 

Now she was glad for that. If he wouldn't she might have never discovered what she had seen that day. 

Marianne picked up the phone and hurried after him after paying her part of the bill. She was running to the parking lot where she knew Roland's car was at. If she was fast enough she could still catch him before he drew off.

Over the cars she could see the perfectly curly blond hair of her love and soon he was in full view. And then there was a woman.

She jumped at Roland, hugging him with affection. Not a big deal, Marianne thought first. This could be a cousin she had never met, or an excited friend from work who always acted over-cheerful, or maybe someone that he hadn't seen in a long time, a chance meeting perhaps.

She hated how fast she was to make excuses on his behalf. After all,her perfect fiance couldn't do something so heinous as cheating on her. He was the perfect man, strong and loyal.

But the woman kissed him, on the lips. And Roland wasn't at all reluctant to kiss her back, and hug her back, and hold her close the same way she used to hold Marianne. It took Marianne off of her feet and it was working the same magic for the girl.

Marianne looked on dumbfounded. Then she dropped the phone and like a coward ran home to cry into her pillow. She missed how, when the phone hit the concrete with a thud, Roland looked up and saw her. There wasn't any regret there. And if it was it wasn't the kind Marianne wanted to hear about.

Back home, like some teenage girl throwing a tantrum, Marianne looked herself into her room. She could hear Dawn knocking and asking what's wrong, and she didn't needed to ask to know that beside her sister there was her fretting father no doubt worrying over his little daughter. She told them that the wedding was off.

They didn't understand. And how could they? Marianne didn't say anything else and they didn't saw her till the next morning when she had cried enough to stop caring about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> In case you want to talk more about this au you an find my tumblr here:  
> https://impmagic.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to talk to me :)


End file.
